Children
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Kakashi was diagnosed as sterile a long time ago, and would never have kids of his own. Team 7 awarded him with that honor, first by being themselves, than by sharing their own children.


**Children**

 **Take1**

 **Summary: Kakashi was diagnosed as sterile a long time ago, and would never have kids of his own. Team 7 awarded him with that honor, first by being themselves, than by sharing their own children.**

 **AN: I haven't seen Boruto, nor do I know Bolt, Himawari, or Sarada, or anymore of the kids. I can't wait to see it though… Anyways, I'll use those names since they're the legit names of their legit kids, so I'll use them. Warning: since I don't 'know' them, I'll have to 'invent' their personalities.**

 **Just little ficlets**

 **~?~?~?~**

"I'm sorry Kakashi," a young medic said, "But you're sterile, you'll never have children of your own… The Hatake line ends with you."

Kakashi, age 16, merely looked out the window. He shrugged. "I hadn't planned on having any to begin with," he said simply.

Out of all the lies Kakashi had ever told, that one, had hurt the most.

~?~?~

Kakashi glanced to his side from his ANBU mask, his eye amused as he watched a certain blonde fox dodge his teammates all over the village. When Kakashi glanced the other way, his amusement skyrocketed when he saw the paint on the Hokage's Mountain. Kakashi was numb to the world these days; that blonde kit made it less numbing.

"Hey Inu-san!" called the boy, waving as he ran.

Kakashi lazily gave a two-fingered salute. "Naruto-kun," he nodded, reading from his little, orange book.

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi gave an eye smile as he forced the heads of his two rivals down, Sakura-chan smiling happily in front of them.

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi tilted his head back at the 'genin' on his back. _"He's gotten heavier,"_ he thought.

 _"My son has grown,"_ he finished, the smiled to himself at the word. His son.

"Kaka-sensei," Naruto murmured, burrowing deeper into the jounin's shoulder.

Kakashi chuckled quietly. "We're almost there," he said.

 **~?~?~**

"Team 7," Kakashi murmured, watching the giants summons fight. "Together again."

"Are you proud of your students?" Gai asked, his tone tired.

Kakashi smiled. "I'm proud of my students," he nodded, _"I'm proud of my kids."_

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi stood lazily near the altar, pretending his eye wasn't damp as he watched two beautiful women walk down the aisle to their grown men. Kakashi presented his 'sons' well, pretending that weeks beforehand, they hadn't been fighting on who's best man he'd be. He stood like a proud father before the three of them, a dopey smile plastered on his face.

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi tilted his head, looking down at the blonde baby, who looked at him just as curiously. Hinata smiled from her hospital bed and Naruto was smiling proudly.

"We want to name you as his godfather," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up. "It would be my honor," he said sincerely.

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi released a heavy exhale, sitting heavily into the hospital chair as he looked down at the black haired, baby girl. "She's beautiful," he said sincerely.

Sasuke looked away with a defiant blush while Sakura giggled. "Her name is Sarada," she said.

Kakashi glanced at the kanji on the hospital band. "Sa, from Sasuke and Sakura, Ra from Sakura, and Da from…," Kakashi tilted his head, examining the last character. "...Itachi?"

Sasuke stoically beame with pride. "The perfect name," he said, looking victorious.

"Too complicated," Kakashi disagreed.

 **~?~?~**

"Papa?" two year old Bolt asked.

Kakashi smiled, elated by the titled he had earned. "Yes Bolt-chan?" he asked, holding the toddler.

Bolt tilted his head. "Where's Mama and Daddy?" he asked.

Kakashi's smile soften. "Having your baby sister," just as he finished, a shrill cry filled the room.

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi frowned, staring at the monument with Naruto, who looked less than displeased, and with Sasuke, who looked with stoic amusement. Bolt had decided to follow in his father's footsteps; defacing the Hokage's Mountain. Naruto's face in particular said 'idiot'. Sasuke looked at his Hokage.

"When did they put your name up there?" he asked.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered.

 **~?~?~**

Bolt pouted, his arms crossed, as Kakashi forced the boy to walk straight, to the boy's home. Luckily, it had been Kakashi, the easy-going godfather, that had found him after his prank rather than Naruto or Sasuke, who wouldn't have been so easy.

"Grandpop," Bolt finally said, his voice somber.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the name change. "Yes Bolt?" he asked, looking down at the blonde.

Bolt grit his teeth. "...Why doesn't oyaji like us?" he finally asked.

Bolt gasped as suddenly Kakashi was in front of him, gripping his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "Your father loves you," Kakashi stressed.

"He loves you both so much; you're more valuable to him than anything else in this village," Kakashi swore, "Naruto grew up alone so he values you above all else, but the village relies on Naruto as the Hokage."

Bolt's expression became sadder as he looked at the ground. "Sadly, you have to share," Kakashi sighed, "And I know it's unfair but the village's well being rest on your sacrifices too unfortunately."

Kakashi jolted when suddenly Bolt was in his arms but quickly reacted and returned the hug, holding the blonde child to his chest. "It'll work out Bolt," Kakashi murmured, petting his blonde locks.

"...I wish you were my dad Kakashi…"

 **~?~?~**

Naruto sighed, massaging his forehead with his thumbs. "...He really said that?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded somberly. "Yes Naruto-kun," he said. "...I'm sorry but I couldn't keep something like that from you."

Naruto sighed again, looking out the window to the village. "What do I do Kaka-sensei?" he asked.

"You know what you need to do Naruto," Kakashi told him.

Naruto stood, suddenly looking older than he really was. "...I can see why jiji took up smoking," he said.

"You're making excuses," Kakashi said lightly, "Himawari-chan barely knows you, Bolt-kun prefers Sasuke's presence to your own. You need to be there for them, Naruto-kun."

"Yea, I know," Naruto sighed.

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi chuckled, resting his chin on his free hand while his other was in the grasp of his second god-daughter. "I don't really think pink suits me," he said.

Himawari giggled. "You look pretty Kaka-chan," she disagreed, painting his nails.

Kakashi conceded, "Very well," he smiled.

 **~?~?~**

"Adjust your stance," Kakashi said quietly, moving Sarada's elbow. "Now, breath, and- throw!"

Sarada threw her senbon on command. In a near instant, the three needles were in the bullseye of their target. Against character, Sarada jumped and cheered, hugging Kakashi.

"Thank you sensei!" she squealed.

Kakashi chuckled. "You're welcome," he said.

 **~?~?~**

"Gramps!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "I'm not that old Bolt," he told the blonde, then asked: "What is it?"

Bolt beamed. "Oyaji is taking us on a training trip!" he said, "The real Oyaji, he swore! No clones!"

Kakashi smiled. "Oh really?" he asked. "That's good. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

An ANBU appeared. "Rokudaime-sama," he said.

Kakashi chuckled. "I figured," he nodded. "Time to lead the mantle for a while."

 **~?~?~**

Kakashi stared as he crouched in a defensive stance, the kids behind him. He should've known better than to take the children of the Hokage and Jounin Commander outside of the village without backup; and now they were paying for it.

The enemy nin-leader smirked. "You're outnumbered," he said cockily.

"Kaka-chan?" Himawari whimpered, hiding behind Sarada.

"Maa," Kakashi said, trying to make them underestimate him. "I'm retired; would you mind leaving and coming back when I have backup?"

"Nice try Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf," the enemy replied, then gestured behind him. "Get them."

In a speed that no one could see, Kakashi completed a jutsu and slammed his hands into the ground. " **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Kakashi's pack appeared, old but able, and they reacted faster than anyone else could; snatching the children in their maw.

"Papa!" Bolt cried in a moment of weakness, trying to fight Buru.

"Get your fathers!" Kakashi shouted, revealing his sharingan; he ignored the drain that had gotten worse with age. "I'll be fine!"

"Sensei!" Sarada cried, before they were too far away to be heard.

Kakashi took a lazy stance, once again going for the underestimation tactic. "I'm not easy," Kakashi said lightly, going through a plethora of handsigns.

"Fifteen on one?" the leader smirked, "I think our chances are high."

Kakashi's face revealed nothing. _"You aren't wrong…"_

 **~?~?~**

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called, himself and Sakura and Sasuke jumping through the foliage.

"Kakashi!" Sakura called.

"There," Sasuke nodded to the ground, his sharingan activated.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said in worry, jumping down.

"Sensei!" Sakura called, going into medic mode.

Kakashi was surrounded by the enemy nin; all dead or unconscious; Kakashi was the worse for the wear. Kakashi's arm was missing, and there was blood everywhere; his mask was torn off and he had clearly been coughing up blood for a while. His team surrounded him, Naruto barely holding in his tears, Sasuke seething, Sakura trying in vain to heal him.

Kakashi cough, more blood coming to the surface. "...It would seem you know what I look like," he said, smiling a body smile.

Naruto sniffed, bring his arm to his eyes. "I didn't want to know like this!" he cried.

"Calm down Naruto-kun," Kakashi said gently, "I've lived a long life; there's no reason to cry over a death that was bound to happen."

"Don't talk like that!" Sakura denied, trying to heal him. "I can heal you! You'll live."

"...We both know that isn't true Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, coughing again; he looked at Sasuke. "I wasn't _*cough, cough*_ supposed to tell you; _*cough*_ Sarada wants you to teach her _*cough*_ Chidori. Naruto-kun, don't forget _*cough*_ Bolt's ceremony is next week; be there."

Sasuke flinched, his chin wrinkling as his emotions overtook him and Naruto and Sakura cried more; Naruto falling to his knees.

"Those kids are all that's ever on your mind, sensei," Sasuke said, wiping his eyes before his tears could fall.

Kakashi smiled. "They are the only kids I'll ever have," he said sincerely, "And so are you, my precious genin team."

Kakashi died that evening, a smile on his face as he spent his last moments with the people he loved most. Sarada learned Chidori, and even modified it to work with her fire chakra. Naruto went to Bolt's graduation ceremony, and Himawari's, and both of their Chunin exams.

The three adults spent every moment they could with their kids, to make up for the time they had lost. They also spent as much time as they could with them, to be with Kakashi, who, while wasn't there physically, was there spiritually. Kakashi's family.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aw~ That ending was kinda sad; and I know Kakashi's dogs are obviously too small to carry kids but I had to make that work; introducing new dogs, as his would probably be dead, would've taken too long. Anyways, I'll probably do a 'Take2' with this idea, but only Team 7 and Kashi.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
